


Warm

by Aalexsho



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, cora is alone in the third layer and that's always a bad idea, gay if you squint, third layer- freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aalexsho/pseuds/Aalexsho
Summary: “You’re so bright.” It should have hurt her eyes, with all the time she spent looking at her, but it didn’t. Helene would never hurt her. She was the sun that burned bright but never too hot. Everyone knew that.------Cora is left alone in the third layer of the Abyss and hallucinates for a bit. Bad memories come up, but it's not anything she isn't used to.------This is something I wrote for a dnd campaign that takes place in the made in abyss universe about 500 years before canon. My friends and I made up a lot of lore and worldbuilding and took a lot of liberties so literally nothing here makes sense if you're not us. So read it if you want idk im just posting because whatever and constructive critisism is very much welcome.The characters Helene, Ali and Wio belong to candhra_xeniqi on instagram, Yone belongs to ashiko_tsuki on instagram, and Malyum belongs to dardagnan on instagram. They all draw so look them up.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Im going to make an attempt at some context:  
> Helene Onora the White Whistle was everyone's hero. She died to protect Orse, and her friends were left behind in the wreckage. 
> 
> Cora is a Black Whistle. She's okay, most of the time, but sometimes the abyss doesn't give you much of a choice.

She could be so stupid at times.

And now she was alone in the third layer. The Third Layer! She wasn’t going to blame it on Ali. Sure, leaving on her own to keep watch as she went hunting? Not her brightest idea. But come on, Cora was a grown woman. She wasn’t going to panic. She wasn’t. And then she was. There was no one with her and there was  _ never no one with her. _ The silence was suffocating. Cora had to go look for her, she was going crazy.

It was bound to happen, really. A wrong turn in a random corridor, and she felt her consciousness fading. 

_ Damnit. _

At first, it was warm. It was always warm. And loud. That was reassuring.

The alcohol burned her throat, and there was a  _ clank  _ when she put down her glass.

The red-head looked to the side and yep, there she was. Bright as ever. Helene.

_ There we go. Enjoy it while it lasts. _ There was still a part of her that knew where this was going. But for now she was in the tavern, with her, and nothing else mattered.

When she stood up, she ordered her knees to keep it together. Damn that blackberry liquor. It always did the trick. 

“Hey beautiful!” Cora exclaimed. Helene finally turned her attention to her. That always felt so nice. And warm.

“There you are!” said the blond. She was loud, but it wasn’t because of the alcohol. She was always like this. It was great. “I thought I lost you for a while. Wanna do a drinking contest?”

“You’re so bright.” It should have hurt her eyes, with all the time she spent looking at her, but it didn’t. Helene would never hurt her. She was the sun that burned bright but never too hot. Everyone knew that. 

“Cora. Have you been drinking without me? That’s not fair, I wanted to put you under the table again but now you’re already in your love confession phase. At least wait till I’ve had my third whisky.” Helene said, almost pouting. 

It was almost worth it, what came after, Cora thought to herself with a soft smile. At least she got to hear her voice, feel her warmth, even if it was just for a few moments. Her hand went to cup the woman’s face, tracing her cheekbone with her thumb. Her big, ever lasting smile didn’t falter once.

And it was still there on her face when the world suddenly went gray and cold and empty and quiet. 

And Helene wasn’t on a stool next to Cora anymore, she was far away and about to get further. She had a sad smile now. They both knew what was to come. They both knew Cora was powerless to stop it. She always was. It didn’t stop her from begging.

“Please don’t go.” Cora said softly, but it felt like she was screaming herself hoarse. She only said it once, and it felt like a thousand times. She could barely breathe.

“I have to. And you can’t do anything about it.” Helene said.  _ You’re useless. _ She hadn’t said it, she didn’t mean it, but it still resonated, in both her and Cora’s voice, and so many others.

There was this horrible rumbling sound, and it was over. Helene was crushed, and for a second, it seemed like Ali, Yone, Wio, Malyum and anyone Cora had ever cared about were crushed too. And she could move, but she didn’t. It’s not like she could have changed anything.

And there Helene was. Under the rocks, barely even visible. 

And for a moment, Cora could breathe again, even through the cold and the sobs and the screams. And the terrible, terrible quiet engulfing her, covering every sound with such a loud silence it was unbearable.

And the light went out. 

The sun would never shine again.

And the tears on her cheeks were so warm, they felt like fingers gently stroking her face. 

And the cold around her almost felt like a blanket, holding her tight while she tried to scream but couldn’t.

Suddenly she was back on camp, in Ali’s arms while the tall woman carried Cora to the fire to warm her up. The red-head clung to her, almost clawing at her chest, silently begging her not to let go. And she didn’t. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but could have been minutes, or days. Holding each other. Basking in each other's warmth. 

Maybe it would be alright.    
Maybe it had been worth it, just to get to see her once more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again, constructive critisism is very much welcome


End file.
